Love and Other Games
by Al-497
Summary: Kid Flash wants Jinx to join the good guys. Jinx is conflicted. This story goes from right after Lightspeed to the end of Titan's Together and is very Flinx. T because of cussing, mention of marijuana and sexual implication. Probably better than it sounds. One-shot. Chapter 2 is not a continuation, but an idea for a future story. It is short, please read and leave ideas for me.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story... wow. It wrote itself, honestly. And I really don't know about the beginning, it seemed right at the time but now I'm not sure, and I don't know how to change it to make it fit. So, if the beginning sucks, yeah, I know. Sorry.**

** Also this is Flinx because it's literally such an underrated ship. Jinx and Kid Flash are perfect together and there isn't enough fanfic about them.**

The pink-haired enchantress sat on the park bench, her pink eyes gazing lazily around the park. In her small, pale fingers she held a joint. It was nearly gone, and she cursed. She needed a damned escape. She'd never done anything like this before, and had only done so after See-More had assured her that she'd be fine.

Sure, with her weird, metahuman DNA, the high from marijuana is not that intense. Not that it is for normal humans, either, but still. This is not helping. Her memories still stabbed at her, giving her an aching headache.

So today's not a good day. Her team of idiots failed and got her embarrassed, once again. It had been three weeks after she kicked Madam Rouge's ass and set the speedster free. She immensely regretted that decision. She could almost laugh, thinking about that night and her reasoning for releasing him. Yeah, Madam Rouge had pissed her off, but when she had finally understood the bitch Madam Rouge really was, she couldn't even fathom the fact that she had been about to help her capture the boy who had continued to believe in her, for some stupid reason, not to mention he seemed slightly interested...

Seriously, c'mon. A hero, an incredibly _hot_ hero at that, was interested in _her_? The pink-haired, controlling, unlucky, _freak? _Yeah, right. So he charmed her into letting him go, stringing her along with all of his bullshit 'you're better than this'.

Better than what, exactly? The petty robbing her and her team does? Of course she is. She was meant for greater things, evil things, more specifically. She finally had the Kid Flash, and Madam Rouge, her idol for fuck's sake, was on her way to pick him up. She would finally be doing something that would get her the respect she deserved. Then the bastard escaped. Madam Rouge left, searching for him, leaving her pissed and ashamed.

So naturally, she went after him herself. She caught him, thanks to a level-four containment device Gizmo invented. He was finally there, and she could almost hear the Brotherhood welcoming her... then the bitch Madam threw her to the side, knocking her chance of ever being something worthwhile aside.

And how did she respond? She let him go.

She fucking let him go.

The one thing that could bring her everything she desired.

And she

let

him

go.

He had left her another rose after Madam Rouge disappeared, and she thought that maybe he actually _was_ interested. Not that she cared. He's a cocky, stubborn ass who can't take no for an answer.

But still... he _had_ cared, even for a little.

She shook her head, angrily, her signature devil's horns falling out of place, pink hair cascading down her back and in her face. She blew a stray strand off of her brow and threw the burnt out joint to the ground, quickly making another.

Her memories-he-_would_ leave her alone.

As she lifted the paper to her mouth, she heard an obnoxiously familiar voice behind her. "You know, drugs aren't good for you."

She turned her head, glowering at the spandex-clad boy who's bright blue eyes were staring at her, concerned. "Go away," she muttered, taking a hit.

He sighed and flashed forward, moving past her. She looked at her hand and saw that a single rose had replaced her newly rolled joint. "What the hell?" she growled.

He appeared in front of her. "Why are you doing that?" he questioned.

"Doing _what_?"

"Smoking. It's really not good for you."

"What would you know?" she hissed, glowering at him with her glimmering pink orbs.

He stared at her. Why? he wondered. She had so much potential. He had even hoped that she was going to leave her team of idiots and join him on the good side. But no. After that night, after she _saved_ him, she went back to performing petty crimes, and pretending to be someone she's not.

No matter what she thought of herself, or of the choices she refused to make, she was good. He knew it.

Call him corny, but he could feel it in his heart. This girl, the girl who tormented his thoughts, was good. And he knew it.

"I know that you're better-"

"Don't fucking say that to me," she shouted.

He cringed. Something was wrong with her, he'd seen her pissed, but she'd never shouted. "Hey, what's up?" her murmured, sitting cautiously on the bench next to her.

_Everything. I'm confused because I don't know how I feel about you, and I can't be sure how you feel about me. You're an idiot, but I care so much. _"Nothing that concerns you. Go away."

"I want to help-"

"How?" she cried. "By romancing me? By embarrassing me in front of the person I idolized, and then later tricking me into hexing her? By running away, after I sacrificed everything for you and after making me feel like maybe, just once, someone could actually give a shit? That I wasn't just being used? By abandoning me? Because you already tried that, and it didn't fucking work."

He stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar. He shook his head, and shut his mouth, swallowing once, then opened his mouth again. A small, strangled noise escaped his lips and his eyes were so remorseful, she almost felt bad.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she hissed.

"You... you don't actually believe that, do you? That I don't care, that I _abandoned_ you? I thought you had switched sides!" he cried.

"Why would I?" She stood up, eyes glowing.  
"Because you aren't supposed to be like this, Jinx!" he shouted. "You're better than this! I know it, and you do, too! You aren't meant to be evil. You're a hero. You will be a great hero."

The glow in her eyes slowly subsided, only to be filled with tears. "I'm not a hero!" she muttered, her voice shaking. "I can't be. I'm bad luck, for everyone." She raised a hand and shot a glowing pink hex at the boy, throwing him back. She closed her eyes and began to run away, hoping he'd at least be knocked flat long enough to lose her trail.

.

A week later, and the idiotic speed demon still hadn't come for her. Jinx couldn't help but feel relief at that, but also a little worried. What if something had happened? What if he hated her now, after she hexed him while he was trying to help?

Why did she care if he hated her? It's not like she cared about him. He was a stupid hero, with an ego way too big to be healthy. She was surprised his big head didn't slow him down.

But still, there was something about those blue eyes, the cheerfulness they hold and his adorable grin, and of course his body. Spandex and those muscles? Yes, please.

Jinx groaned. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be falling for _another_ hero. Not again. She refused to have her heart broken again just because some do-gooder flirted with her. But something inside her protested. Kid Flash... he was different, right? Stone, er, Cyborg, was playing a role. He wasn't actually into her, he was just playing a part.

But what part was Kid Flash playing? He wasn't undercover, he wasn't trying to gain anything.. so what? Could he truly like her?

Jinx shook her head. She needed to get out of this place... she needed to go steal something.

.

Kid Flash was walking-yes, walking- down the beach, glumly. His foot caught a lone shell and he kicked it softly. What had he done wrong? He gave her flowers, he flirted, he tried to comfort her—and all he got was a hex to the chest at the end of it all. Maybe he had missed something, but when Jinx had let him escape from Madam Rouge he had thought there was more involved in that decision than her pride alone. He had thought she cared about him.

Apparently not. What could he do? He wanted to be with her, he had long stopped denying his feelings for her. When they fought... he just wanted to grab her and kiss her, and beg her to stop, to come away with him. He wanted to show her the world.

Maybe he wasn't good enough. Maybe her and one of her teammates had a thing he had neglected to pick up on. Whatever it was, he would figure it out.

He craved her. Her bubblegum pink hair, curved up in two devilish pigtails, her cat-like eyes, the fierce, passion in them... The way those striped leggings hugged her legs, the way her short dress curved around her hips... oh man. He had it bad.

Believe it or not, it wasn't just the physical traits that had him stuck. It was her hardheadedness, her halfhearted insults, the cute way she laughed when she teased him during battle... the little things she did had caught his heart and soared with it.

He had to make her see they belonged together. Whether she knew it or not, they were utterly and completely meant to be. He was going to convince her, and he was going to do it now.

Suddenly, his communicator buzzed.

So he would go convince her after stopping a little crime.

.

"Alright," Jinx said, strutting into the ops room of the Hive-Five base. "We've had a long enough break."

Billy Numerous and his four clones paid no attention to her, wrapped up in some stupid racing game. Mammoth was busy in the kitchen, stuffing his face, Gizmo was bent over the computer keyboard, typing frantically, and See-More was playing poker with Kyd Wykkyd, complaining that Kyd's poker face was too good.

Jinx groaned. Three weeks she let them sit around and do nothing while she re-composed herself, and they still can't pay attention. She felt energy spark at her fingertips and she released it. The electricity shut off, causing the Billy's and Gizmo to shout loudly in protest. The sandwich Mammoth was about to devour exploded into a display of mustard, tomato, bacon, baloney, turkey, potato chips and pickles. The cards in See-More and Kyd's hands went flying, as did the pile on the table.

The electricity flickered on, although the TV and computer was still crashed. Jinx fumed at the doorway, finally gaining her team's attention. "We're stealing tonight," she muttered.

"Where?" Gizmo asked, excited.

"Let's give that Egyptian room in Jump City Museum another go," Mammoth mused.

"Yeah!" the Billy's chorused. "We never got our jars!"

Gizmo sneered. "You mean your jars of mummy guts?"

The Billy's had opened their mouths, but quickly shut them again when an ear-splitting shriek filled the room. Jinx's eyes were glowing, and her fingertips crackled with energy. "We're out of practice. We're hitting an easy target tonight, and working our way back up. Be at the jeweler's on Main Street at eleven o' clock, _sharp_. That's in ten minutes. If any of you dare to show up late I will hex you into oblivion, got it?"

Her team stared at her, in awe as she crossed the ops room and headed out the front door. As soon as it shut behind her, See-More whooped. "Jinx is back, baby!" he cried.

.

At eleven o' clock, Jinx and the other Hive Five's stood around the jeweler's. Jinx had just finished whispering the plan to her teammates and was creeping forward with Gizmo to initiate it. She stopped in front of the locked door and raised her hand, aiming a hex at the lock. It snapped open, and clattered to the ground.

Gizmo grinned at Jinx and pulled the door open, his spider-claws moving swiftly through the door and into the gallery. Jinx smirked and followed, satisfied thus far.

.

Jinx and Gizmo had loaded the most jewels they could carry into burlap sacks, and eagerly waited for the rest of their team to show, finishing the plan. Kyd Wykkyd would teleport as many sacks as he could back to the base, along with any Billy's, Mammoth would grab an armful, and Billy would divide until there were enough of him to carry the remaining sacks. Gizmo would then carry Mammoth home, flying so a certain grounded speedster wouldn't catch them. See-More and Jinx would then head to a pizza place and buy a large pie to celebrate.

Fool proof, right?

It should've been, except Jinx and Gizmo had given the signal minutes ago and the team hadn't responded. Gizmo was already grumbling, letting loose a string of obnoxious, child-like insults. Jinx was slowly getting more and more pissed, her teeth grinding together and her fingers itching to release hexes.

A soft wind moved past her and Gizmo then, and Jinx shut her eyes instinctively. When she reopened them, the sacks were empty, the jewels in their right place, and Gizmo was tangled in his own metallic legs, along with the other members of her group. She groaned, her fingertips coming to life with pink hexes.

.

Kid Flash rounded a corner where he saw a certain pink-haired girl and one of her younger, although more intelligent, teammates slip into a jewelry store. He stealthily ran to the back of the building and saw the rest of her idiotic team crouched, awaiting some sort of signal, by the looks of it.

He stopped behind them, and crouched down next to Mammoth. He glanced around wildly, then looked up at the huge beast of a teenager. He elbowed him softly, and Mammoth looked down. "What exactly are we waiting for?" Kid Flash whispered.

"We're waiting for Jinx- HEY!" Mammoth bellowed, trying to grab KF, who swiftly dodged.

"Your aim hasn't improved," KF noted, dodging another attempted grab from Mammoth. He ran up to the villain and punched him in the gut. Mammoth doubled over, and KF stepped forward just in time to avoid an eye ball thrown at him by See-More.

"You'll have to learn new tricks," KF taunted, smirking confidently. His smirk faded as a surprising kick was landed in his side.

"Ow," he muttered, glancing up to see Kyd Wykkyd advancing on him, his hands raised.

Kid Flash began to run from him, only to be stopped by a wall of Billy's. "Try and get through this time!" they chuckled, as they continued to divide, thickening their wall. KF turned and was met by an angry mammoth, who grabbed him, holding him tightly as Kyd Wykkyd began to strike him repeatedly, taking advantage of Kid Flash's current disposition.

Kid Flash struggled against Mammoth as Kyd Wykkyd continued striking him. He felt blood trickle down his chin and a searing pain in his bottom lip. He spit and began to shake, his molecules vibrating and heating up. Mammoth grunted, but head fast. Kid Flash grew more determined as his shaking grew more rapid, and eventually Mammoth howled in pain and dropped him.

He turned and delivered a quick punch to the side of Mammoth's face, and snatched a flying eye out of the air, hurling it back towards it owner, who caught it with his stomach and was sent flying into the wall of Billy's, toppling them over. Then there was one, unconscious Billy lying on top of a pissed See-More.

Mammoth lay unconscious behind him and he grinned at Kyd Wykkyd. "We can finish this the easy way, or the hard way."

Kyd Wykkyd shrugged, then disappeared, teleporting behind KF. Kyd pulled a staff from underneath his cloak and raised it above KF's head. KF turned and his hand shot up and gripped the other end of Kyd's staff. "That's new," he muttered as he forced the staff down and onto Kyd Wykkyd's head, who slumped to the ground.

KF grinned as he swept the team up and dashed inside the building, where he dumped them on top of Gizmo and replaced all of the jewel's in the blink of an eye. He stopped to catch his breath in a dark corner, and caught a glimpse of a really angry Jinx, her hands and eyes ablaze as she searched the barren room.

KF took a deep breath, and stepped out of the corner. "Hiya, Jinxie."

.

Jinx was pissed. Her entire team was unconscious on the floor, except for Gizmo and See-More, who were both pinned down by the massive Mammoth. She seethed, and her fingertips crackled loudly, pink sparks jumping from her tips, and her eyes glowing. She looked around, searching for the familiar, obnoxious red and yellow spandex suit, and its even more obnoxious owner.

She heard a rustle behind her and turned, peering into a dark corner. She saw his red booths before anything else, and then the rest of him followed. On his face a sheepish grin was plastered. "Hiya, Jinxie."

Jinx growled and shot a hex. "Don't call me that!"

The speedster dodged and then disappeared in a trail of red and yellow. A pair of muscular arms slipped around her waist. "You've lost, Slow-poke."

She grabbed his hands and turned quickly in his grasp, surprising him. She moved her hands from his and set one on the side of his face, while his still remained on her waist. She smiled softly. "Not yet," she sang as she released a hex with her free hand, sending Kid Flash flying back into the wall.

He stood shakily and winced. That one hurt. She hid her face behind a small, delicate hand, giggling as she sent another hex in his direction, catching him in the chest. He groaned as he was knocked onto his back. She strutted up and stood beside him, her black combat boots gleaming. She moved her leg and she was straddling him. She knelt slowly and his blue eyes searched her pink eyes as she sat on his chest. _What the hell was she doing_?

"Oh, Kid Flash," she purred, running a hand down his chest. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

KF sat up slowly, gripping her elbows in his hands. Two can play at that game, he thought as he brought his lips close to hers, so that they were barely touching. "Because you don't want me to," he whispered huskily. He felt her shudder and he grinned, pulling back.

She glowered at him. "Yes, I do. I want you to stop trying to recruit me."

"You don't want to be like this, Jinx. You think you'll get respect if you work for the Brotherhood, but you won't. You'll get less respect than you do now. You saw how Madam Rouge treated you, even after you had caught their most wanted. You'd be a puppet to them, Jinx. You'd never be more than a puppet."

Jinx gasped. "I'm not a puppet," she growled.

KF grinned. "Of course you aren't. So why do you want to work for someone who would treat you like one?"

She looked down at him, uncertainly. He was right. Oh, gosh. Kid Flash was right about her all along. She _was_ better than this. She glanced at her team. She was better than them. She stood slowly, then extended a hand down to Kid Flash. He grabbed it, and stood.

"What do I do?" she asked.

He furrowed his brow. "What?"

"I-" Wait, what? What was she thinking? Sure, she was better than her team, and better than stealing, but being a hero? Had she really been considering it? She closed her eyes. "Get out of here."

"What? Jinx, what's going on?" KF asked, squeezing her hand.

She pulled her hand back and stepped away, towards her team. "_Stop_ _doing that_!" she shouted.

"Doing what?!"

"Whatever you're doing. I'm not leaving my team, and that's final."

Kid Flash frowned. "I still have to take you to jail."

Jinx groaned, throwing a hex at him. "I'm not in the mood."

KF winked. "Sorry, Jinxie. Playtime's over."

Jinx grinned wickedly, recharging her hand and aiming it directly at Kid Flash. She locked eyes with him, and her heart stopped. Those damn blue eyes. She rolled her eyes, and the hex on her hand died out. She lowered her hand slowly and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

.

Jinx sat in her cell, even more pissed off than before. She had flirted with him, and he flirted back.

That's not unusual, in fact it happens every time the Hive Five and Kid Flash have a run in. He always kicks the rest of the teams asses first, leaving Jinx be, until she stands alone. Then the flirting commences, some playful banter, until Jinx and her team get away.

For some reason, she didn't want to continue fighting. It was oddly different this time. Usually she didn't care if she hurt the speedy bastard, she generally tried very hard to. So why couldn't she this time?

Because he had actually made sense. She wanted to be great, and she wanted respect. So why the Brotherhood? What's so great about them? They wanted to take over the world, and probably would end up killing a few thousand in the process. And respect? Yeah, right. No one would respect her in the Brotherhood. She would've been treated, as Kid Flash so dutifully pointed out, like nothing but a puppet, sent out to do the dirty work that the "better" villains couldn't bother themselves with.

What the hell had she been thinking? If she ever wanted to be respected, the Brotherhood was not the way to go. And continuing what she was doing now? Lame attempts at robbing banks and privately owned jewelers, then undoubtedly getting stopped, being thrown into jail, busting out, and repeating? No thanks, especially not with the group of idiots who claimed to be her team.

That left two options: go solo, or take up Kid Flash on his offer. His offer to be... a hero.

She grimaced. Her? A hero? Not that she had anything against helping people, but she wasn't really hero material. Bad was in the description of her powers. Bad and good don't mix well.

Her head drooped onto her hands and she sat like that, thinking about everything. Her head was throbbing, and she needed sleep. She groaned unnecessarily loud and then flopped down onto her crappy mattress, her eyes slipping closed...

_CRASH._

Her eyes snapped open and her team stood there. "Let's go, we're bustin' out!" See-More called.

Jinx sighed, a small smile coming to her face as she joined her team.

.

Kid Flash stood inside her pink and purple bedroom, rose in hand. He liked to play this game with her, it was almost tradition now. Besides, she kept all of the roses he gave her, he discovered them in a drawer while trying to find a good spot to hide the new flower. He lifted her pillow and his fingers closed around a sketch pad. Curious, he opened it, only to be greeted by a very familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Huh," he murmured as he continued to flip through the book. Every drawing was of him. He grinned to himself and grabbed a pencil from her nightstand, scribbling a note on the next fresh page of the book and pressing the rose snugly in between the pages.

Still grinning, he put the pad back where he had found it and swiftly exited her room.

.

Kid Flash was laying down on his comfy bed in his temporary apartment. Well, Kid Flash, he thought to himself, she probably won't want to date you now. Not after you threw her in jail. In his defense, she had made it incredibly easy in the end. He saw the hex ready in her hand, and it was a big one. He wouldn't have dodged it.

But then...

She lowered her hand.

Why? Why would Jinx, of all people, lower her hand? She would've hit him, and she knew it, too. So what had come over her? Granted, his almost kiss _had _flustered her, a fact KF took pride in. And for a moment, he swore she was about to join him. She had hesitated, and asked him what to do, vulnerable in that moment, then had turned back into normal old Jinx again.

He sighed, rubbing his blue eyes. He was drained, emotionally and physically. He supposed he ought to get his rest, considering the Hive Five would be busting out of jail sooner or later, and he needed to be ready for them.

Not that they were a challenge.

At least, not the idiot boys. Jinx, on the other hand, she was hard. She was hard to understand, and hard to hurt. He felt no shame in waling on her teammates, but when it came to Jinx, he couldn't make himself do it.

He turned over on his side and his eyes slipped closed. He'd worry about it more in the morning. He soon fell asleep, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Occasionally, a soft snore would sneak through.

.

Jinx was in her room, sprawled out on her bed. They had escaped within two hours of being thrown in prison. Billy insisted that was a new record, but she honestly didn't care. About any of them, really. She wanted out. Now. But where would she go? She didn't have any money, and as much as she wanted to leave, it didn't feel right stealing from her own team, even if it was all of her work and planning that had gotten that money in the first place.

She reached for her sketch pad and flipped it open. She skipped the first few unfinished sketches, all absentminded drawings of a certain blue-eyed, red-haired, spandex-clad boy. When she got to a clean page, she grimaced as she was met by a rose, pressed firmly in between the pages, and a quick, messy note.

_Cute drawings, Jinxie. It's a shame you never finished any of them. Maybe I'll model for you sometime. _

_ Gotta dash!_

At the end of the note, he had drawn a stupid lightning bolt, affirming her suspicions. So he had seen the drawings that she had drawn.

Of him.

Fantastic.

She flopped onto her bed, already dreading when she would see him next. But it had to be sooner or later, she supposed. She stood and grabbed her purple duffel bag from her closet and began throwing her things into it. Her signature Jinx uniform, some civilian clothes, a few pictures from her days at Hive Academy, and lastly her sketchbooks and pencils. She left her furniture and blankets alone.

She took one last look at the room she had called home for nearly four years and grinned. Oh, how she wouldn't miss this place.

.

A few weeks passed, and Jinx had been quiet, as had the Hive Five. She was slightly shocked they hadn't come looking for her, but not as shocked that Kid Flash hadn't either. She refused to admit that she was hurt by her team not noticing her absence. Unless they had, and didn't care. They probably hadn't though. Maybe they assumed she just wanted another break. They had been quiet, in any case.

Meaning there wasn't any reason for Kid Flash to be around. He probably had his own city to protect. But, still... it had been four weeks and he still hadn't come for her. Yeah, it stung. But she would never admit that.

She had found a small apartment, thanks to her new "job", which was really an illegal partnership between her and a mechanic. Considering he was the only mechanic in Jump, if a car broke down he was the one to take it to. When he heard of Jinx's powers he offered her a deal: she hex cars, he fix 'em up, they split the profit 40/60. Of course, Jinx got stuck with the lesser amount, but at the rate they were getting cash, it didn't matter to her.

She had gone and dyed her hair brown and purchased a set of green colored contacts, seeing as she couldn't keep up her villain personality. She went by Hannah now, the name given to her by her birth parents.

She was walking down the street when she noticed a huge commotion and police sirens down the street at the bank. She, along with other pedestrians, moved to see what has happening. Jinx pushed her way to the front of the crowd, where she was stopped by a police caution tape.

A blonde reported was off to the side, chattering into her microphone. "...seven men stormed into the bank, wielding fire arms... fourteen hostages inside, three of which are children..."

Jinx gasped. Kids? Shit. Of course, Kid Flash was no where to be seen, and the Titans weren't back from their battle with the Brotherhood. There was no way the police could take on the hostages and save the hostages. So, that left...

Oh, God.

That left her.

She took a shaky breath. Using her powers would definitely give her way, and would probably cause more panic than do anything helpful. But she understood how robbers worked. She could do something.

She took a deep breath and walked under the police tape, where she was met by two officers. "Sorry, Miss, but you can't go in there."

Jinx smiled softly. "I can help, officers."

The chubbier of the two officers regarded her coldly. "Miss, this is a crime scene. We insist that you-"

Jinx's eyes flared pink and her contacts burnt out, revealing her pink, cat-like eyes. The police stared. "Y-you're Jinx!"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Get me in there, I can help."

The chubby officer shook his head. "You're a thief, aren't you? No way."

Jinx groaned. "Fine, hard way it is." She flipped over the two officers with ease, and sprinted to the bank. She jumped on top of a couple of trash cans, and from there lept onto the roof. She offered a wave to the two officers before jumping down the sky-light and into the bank.

.

She landed on her feet in the middle of the bank. A woman was sitting in a chair behind her, a baby in her arms, a toddler at her feet in the lap of an older girl. Tears stained the woman's face as she whispered to her children, stroking the eldest girls golden locks. Other civilians were lined up against the far wall, trembling with their hands on their heads as a gunman strolled in front of them. A few others, bank tellers, Jinx assumed, were on the ground behind the counter.

Jinx made her way to the front of the bank, her hands and eyes aglow. "I suggest you release the hostages," she shouted.

The gunmen sneered at her. "What are you gonna do?"

Jinx grinned. "So glad you asked," she purred as she sent a hex flying in his direction, dismantling his gun and throwing him back. Two other goons raised their guns, but before they could pull the trigger, the ground around them split in two, and their feet sunk. Jinx waved her hand at them, sending a hex and they were knocked out cold.

Three down, four to go.

She took out another two, easily. These guys were really stupid, she thought confidently. As she was about to release a hex at a man, she head a chorus of screams.

She glanced over and saw the biggest of the gunmen holding the girl with golden locks roughly by her arm, the barrel of his gun against the side of her head.

"Don't you make another move," he snarled.

Jinx narrowed her eyes at him. "Let her go," she called.

He grinned. "She's my ticket out." He began slowly backing towards the entrance of the bank, the girl in tow, when a familiar flash of red and yellow zoomed past. The man looked down, seeing his gun and girl gone.

Kid Flash appeared in all his glory. "I don't think so," he said as he punched the goon in the face. Jinx grinned and quickly hexed the remaining robber.

The fourteen hostages all stood warily, the mother clutching her daughter and her other two children close, sobbing. Jinx made her way over, and the mother grabbed her in a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

Jinx patted her back awkwardly, catching Kid Flash's eye, who was beaming at her. He quickly escorted the other hostages out, and Jinx could hear a chorus of cheers. The doors of the bank busted open and the police ran in, cuffing the unconscious robbers.

The sobbing mother gently pulled away from Jinx and smiled warmly at her. "Thank you so much," she said, grabbing her daughter firmly by the hand and allowing a police officer to escort her out.

Jinx walked out of the bank, and was greeted by the two officers who had initially tried to stop her. The chubby officer stared at the ground, shamefully. "I, uh, listen, Jinx, you did good. You saved lives today."

Jinx smiled. "Yeah, I guess I did."

The chubby officer sighed. "So, in all honestly, I am regretful that I have to arrest you."

Jinx groaned. "Sorry, officer. I'm not in the mood." She winked as she flipped backwards gracefully, disappearing into the crowd

The chubby officer's partner moved to follow, but the chubby officer stopped him. When his partner looked at him, he shrugged. "I guess I'm just not in the mood."

Kid Flash was not Kid Flash at the moment. He was unmasked and dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans. He was in a movie with some girl he had met the other day. She was cute alright, but she was no Jinx.

Anyway, you can imagine his distress when his communicator buzzed in the middle of the flick. The girl seemed a little too put out at his sudden departure, but what could he say for himself? He was a charmer, even as a normal human. He sped back to his apartment, threw on his Kid Flash uniform and zipped to the scene of the crime.

He arrived outside and was greeted by a chubby officer. "Kid Flash, glad you could join us," the officer deadpanned.

KF chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry, officer. What's the trouble?"

"Bank robbery, seven men with firearms, fourteen hostages, three of which are children."

KF's temper flared. Children brought things to a whole new level. He nodded gruffly at the officer. "I'll get them out, officer."

The officer nodded. "And Kid Flash? Jinx is in there."

.

Kid Flash ran into the bank, and saw all but two gunmen unconscious. A furious brunette with glowing pink eyes and fingertips shouted at a man who was holding a gun to a girl who couldn't be older than twelve's head.

"She's my ticket out," the man growled, as he slowly backed towards the door. Kid Flash ran by him, snatching the gun and the girl. He placed the girl back by her mother and threw the gun to the side. He put his hands on his hips as he skidded to a halt in front of the robber. "I don't think so," he growled as he punched the man in the face. The man fell, unconscious and Kid Flash heard the last conscious robber cry out as Jinx hexed him.

Kid Flash ushered all of the hostages from the room, except for the mother and her children, who were occupying themselves by clinging to Jinx, who looked uncomfortable as hell. They met eyes and he beamed. She had taken it upon herself to stop a robbery, and she obviously quit the Hive Five, considering they were in France with the Brotherhood.

He was giving his statement to a reporter when he heard the crowd gasp. He looked over and saw Jinx's slender body flipping over them. She landed smoothly on her feet and sprinted away.

He grinned and thanked the reporter, zipping off to find her.

.

Jinx was in the park, sitting on a bench. Her sketchpad was poised on her bent leg as she sketched the scene before her. Tall, trees, a few hills, a playground, smiling people, Kid Flash, grinning at her...

Wait. What?

Kid Flash grinned. "So. I can see you've made some changes in your life."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Believe me, I-"

Kid Flash had taken a seat beside her and was now running his gloved fingers through her brown locks. "Brunette, huh? What influenced that decision?"

Jinx flushed. "Uh, my- my mom had brown hair."

Kid Flash nodded, leaning back. "So you saved some people today. How's it feel?"

Jinx was grinning. "That woman... she was so grateful, I've never felt so... so...-"

"Gratifying?"

"Gratifying."

Kid Flash leaned forward grabbing her small hands in his gloved ones. "Why'd you switch, Jinx?"

She shrugged. "You were right. I'm not a puppet. And I was too good for those idiots."

He was incredulous. "Did you just admit that I was right?"

She groaned. "Don't expect to hear it often, Kid Flash, but yes. You were right."

He was grinning like an idiot. "So, how should we celebrate?"

Jinx grinned. "I'm thinking Italian."

Kid Flash winked before scooping her into his arms. "Italian it is."

.

Kid Flash sat across from Jinx at some Italian cafe, in Venice. "So, can we call this a date?"

Jinx crossed her arms. "No."

"Aw, c'mon, Jinxie."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that." She glowered at him from across the table. "Besides, you owe me an explanation."

"For what?"

"Where were you? For five weeks I was by myself!"

He winced. "I didn't know you had switched that long ago."

She rolled her eyes. "Obviously."

"Look, I had to head back to Central City, okay? There was no action in Jump, seeing as the Hive Five and every other criminal were in France with the Brotherhood-"

"WHAT?!" Jinx cried, her hands lit up. "The Hive Five are with the Brotherhood?"

Kid Flash nodded. "I guess they got recruited when you split. Anyway, there wasn't really anything that Jump needed protecting from, so I figured I could head home, unless I got called back."

"Like today," Jinx pointed out. "You were late, by the way."

He shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. The robbery caught me at a bad time. Besides, you seemed to have handled yourself well enough without me."

Jinx rolled her eyes. "What was so important you ignored a distress call?"

KF flushed suddenly, averting her eyes. "I, er, I was on a date."

"Oh."

He glanced up, and her eyes were downcast. She stood up suddenly. "Can you take me home?"

"What? Why? I thought we were having fun!" KF protested.

"You thought wrong. Besides, you're date's probably waiting for you," Jinx muttered. Kid Flash had to stifle a laugh. Was Jinx... _jealous_?"

"Jinx," he said, "are you jealous?"

She hexed him so hard he flew back into a fountain, about a hundred meters away. She turned on her heel and stormed away. Ignoring the looks he got, Kid Flash shook himself out and sped to catch up with her. He cut her off, his arms outstretched, blocking her.

Jinx glared at him, her pink eyes narrowed. "Move," she snarled, sending a light enough hex not to seriously hurt him, but it was big enough to knock him back a few feet. She continued on her way, her arms crossed and her head high.

Kid Flash groaned and chased after her. "C'mon, Jinx, I thought you had joined, too!"

She simply harrumphed and moved past him. She obviously didn't know her way around because she soon stepped right into the canal. She surfaced, shrieking. Kid Flash had to stifle more laughs as he pulled her from the water. She swept her off her feet and held her bridal style. "Let's go somewhere more private," he murmured.

"How about you drop me off at my apartment?" Jinx muttered.

He shrugged, "Alright." He sped off then, and Jinx hated herself for it, but she still clung to him and buried her face in his neck. She knew he knew, because his grip on her tightened, pulling her closer into him.

He stopped forty seconds later, and carefully set her down at the park where he and her caught up. She glowered. "Not my apartment," she hissed.

Kid Flash rolled his eyes. "Hello-o? I don't know where you live."

Jinx flushed in embarrassment and told him where she lived.

And then, a mere two seconds later, they were in front of her door. She simply hexed the door knob and stepped through, not bothering to search for her key. Kid Flash followed her in.

"Nice place," he commented.

She turned to face him. "Feel free to leave."

Kid Flash stuck out his bottom lip. "C'mon, Jinxie. I was only on a date with her because she wouldn't stop asking! And besides, I thought it might help me forget about a certain pink-haired, recently turned brunette whom I thought ditched me."

She looked up at him. "Kid Flash, I-"

"Wally."

"What?"

"It's Wally. That's my name, Wally West."

A slow smile crept onto her lips. "Well, Wally, I just want you to know I wouldn't ditch you. Ever."

He grinned back at her, then stepped forward, his arms snaking around her slender waist. She hooked her own arms around his neck and he leaned forward, his breath tickling her nose. "You know, I've always had a thing for brunettes, but I just think pink hair's hotter."

Jinx rolled her eyes and pulled him to her, smashing their lips together. "Shut up," she mumbled against him. **(A/N: Time for imagination, kiddies. Trying to keep this at a T-rating, so as much as I'd like to write a passionate sex scene, I'm afraid I can't.) **

** .**

Jinx opened her eyes slowly. She looked to the left of her and grinned at the slumbering form of Wally West, the Kid Flash. She reached out timidly and brushed his red hair out of his eyes. His mask-and the rest of his Kid Flash costume- were strewn about her bedroom floor.

He looked so cute and peaceful at the moment, and her heart sang. She was in bed her her Wally.

Oh, gosh. _Her Wally_? She grimaced.

"What's the matter, Jinxie?" KF murmured.

She grinned. "Nothing," she responded, moving her head forward to kiss him softly. "Nothing at all."

She pulled away. "I'm going to take a shower, help yourself to anything in the kitchen."

.

In the shower, Jinx shampooed her hair, massaging it. She looked at the soapy brown locks in her hands and frowned. Wally was right. Pink _was _hotter. She aimed a hex at her hair and grinned when her unnatural brown hair turned back into its shining pink.

.

She stepped out of the shower and walked to her closet, skipping over her civilian clothes, and grabbing a familiar pair of striped leggings and a black dress.

She dressed quickly, then walked to the kitchen, where Kid Flash was munching on a sandwich. He grinned when he saw her. "Jinx is back," he said, running a hand through her pink hair. "Although your horns are missing."

.

A week of pure bliss had passed. Every night, Kid Flash would take Jinx out to a new country of her choice, and upon returning home...

Let's just say Jinx no longer saw any point in making the bed every morning.

One night, they were in a small restaurant in Athens, Greece, when Kid Flash's Titan's communicator buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Looks like we're late, Jinxie."

She looked at his quizzically. "Late for what?"

"The Titans and the Brotherhood have started the final fight. And we've just been extended an invitation."

.

Kid Flash had Jinx wrapped in his arms as they zipped through the streets of Paris. The final battle had begun, and they would be damned if they missed it. They stopped at an old warehouse.

"Is this the right place?" KF asked, setting Jinx down.

She shrugged. "This is where we told to go, wasn't it?"

He nodded, grasping her hand in his. "Let's kick some Brotherhood butt."

.

They stopped before going in, and Kid Flash looked at her, concern etched on his face. "You okay?"

"I- The Hive Five's in there," Jinx mumbled.

He nodded. "You can do it, Jinx. I believe in you." He kissed her cheek before zipping in. He stopped at the top of the stair case, and the Hive Five tripped over themselves in fear. Kid Flash chuckled. "Now's the time you're probably thinking, 'I shouldn't have hooked up with these Brotherhood guys.' Hate to say it, but told ya!" He pointed at them and winked for good effect.

He heard a grunt and glanced over to see Cyborg laying at his feet. Kid Flash grinned. "Sorry I'm late, but I had to pick up a friend," he announced, gesturing behind him.

.

"Sorry I'm late," she heard him say, "but I had to stop and pick up a friend."

Jinx sighed, and walked in after him. Her ex-team stood before her, gawking at her.

"YOU'RE WITH HIM?" Gizmo shrieked. "TRAITOR!"

Kid Flash winked at her. "You probably have some catching up to do," he said as he zoomed away.

Jinx shrugged at her old team. "Nothing personal," she promised as she snapped her fingers, sending a hex at them and throwing them out of the way. She looked down and saw Cyborg pinning Control Freak to the ground.

He glanced up at her. "That was unexpected," he said.

Control Freak nodded in agreement before Cyborg punched him, knocking him out cold.

Jinx grinned at her old flame. "I'm full of surprises," she said before cartwheeling away.

She stood in the middle of the room, looking for one bitch in particular. She smiled as she saw Wally run from fallen villain to fallen villain, leaving them under the freezeray for Mas and Menos to take care of.

She cringed a little when she saw her old teammates get frozen but what could she do about it? She heard a familiar, patronizing French accent and she made her way towards the tall, stretchy, bitch of a woman.

Two heroes were already handling her-Hotspot and Wildebeest?- and seemed to be doing pretty well, although one more hero could tip the scale...

Jinx snapped her fingers and the floor around Madam Rouge collapsed, trapping her feet in debris. Jinx glanced innocently at her former idol. "Oops, did I do that?"

Madam Rouge began to say something but was quickly cut off as the two male heroes each grabbed one of her arms and stretched her body to its limits. Jinx snapped again and the debris around Madam Rouge's feet cleared and she went flying, similar to a sling shot, through the air and landed right under the freezeray.

"Nice one, Jinxie," a voice breathed in her ear as a gust of wind blew past her. She grinned and began to backhand spring to her next opponent.

.

The battle was won in mere minutes after Madam Rouge had been taken out. Robin and Beast Boy had taken out Monsieur Mallah and the Brain, and frozen both. Kid Flash glanced up at the rows of frozen villains and chuckled. He felt sorry for whatever chump got stuck with sorting that lot out.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Jinx, grinning triumphantly up at him. "Nice running," she noted.

"Nice... everything," he responded. He grinned and grabbed her, planting a quick kiss on her.

"Ahem." Jinx peered up and saw an uncomfortable Cyborg and Raven standing in front of her.

Kid Flash pulled his lips from hers, although his arm never moved from her shoulders. "Uh, hi," Jinx said, cautiously.

Raven raised an eyebrow at the former villainess. "So are you a good guy now?"

Jinx nodded. "Being bad just wasn't fun anymore," she answered.

"Right," Raven said, monotonously. "Robin wants a word with you, Jinx." She glanced at Kid Flash, who's arm had flexed around Jinx. "Alone," she added.

Kid Flash's eyes narrowed. "Why?"

"He wants to know her reasoning," Cyborg said.

"Her reasoning is that she's made the switch!" Kid Flash hissed.

Jink placed a hand on his cheek. "Hey, Wally? I'll be fine, okay?"

He grimaced. "Hurry," he said darkly to Raven.

Raven rolled her eyes and floated away, Jinx following.

.

Robin and Starfire were speaking together in a hushed corner of the room when Raven led Jinx up. Robin glanced at her and nodded to Starfire and Raven, who drifted off.

"Jinx."

"Robin."

"I sincerely hope you aren't trying anything right now," Robin said.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, Robin. I just helped you defeat the Brotherhood of Evil and you have the audacity to accuse me of trying something? Maybe I just felt like being good," she retorted, crossing her arms.

Robin's mask narrowed. "You swear you've changed?"

"Yes, Robin. I've changed. I even have a secret identity back in Jump. Well, I did... Either way, I'm all for the good now."

He studied her for a few moments then nodded. "Then... welcome to the team," he said, holding out his hand. He held in it a Titan's communicator.

Jinx gasped. "Wait, seriously?"

Robin nodded. "You're now an honorary Titan, Jinx." He smirked. "I never thought I'd be saying that."

She chuckled. "I never thought I'd hear that."

.

Back at Titan's Tower, Cyborg and Starfire had convinced Robin and Raven to throw a party for the new, honorary Titans. Surprisingly enough, the heroes didn't shun Jinx like she expected them to. A few of the girls even began to talk to her. Her and Argent became quick friends, as did her and Raven. Starfire was a little... happy for her, but the alienness was still nice.

Jinx sighed as she watched Wally talk to Cyborg, Beast Boy, Aqualad, Speedy and Robin. He glanced up and met her eyes. He excused himself from his friends and made his way over to her.

"Enjoying the party?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It's cool," she responded. "So... what are you doing after this?"

Kid Flash grinned and winked. "I've got something in mind."

Jinx rolled her eyes, but a slow blush crept its way up her neck. "I meant after this whole Brotherhood thing blows over. Where are you going?"

"Back to Central City, why?"

She smiled sadly. "It's nothing," she mumbled. "I'm just going to miss you."

"Why?" he asked.

She glanced at him, bewildered. "Well, aren't we kind of dating?"

He nodded. "I still don't see why you'll miss me."

"We won't be able to see each other," she muttered.

He suddenly slapped his hand against his forehead. "Damn," he said, suddenly. "I thought I already talked to you about moving in with me in my apartment."

Jinx looked at him. "How do you forget to ask your girlfriend to move in with you?"

He shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "I'm forgetful?"

Jinx rolled her eyes, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Then I'll be sure to give you something you'll be sure to never forget," she purred as she pressed her lips against his, kissing him softly before pulling away. She winked as she walked over to Argent and Raven, who were having a quiet discussion.

Kid Flash stood there, stunned, before he whooped aloud to himself. "I got her!" he cried, grinning.

**A/N: So, does 14 pages count as ridiculously long for a one-shot? I think so, but I just got really into this. It's a little late, but I didn't want to lose my inspiration so I decided to stay up ****and write... so if the quality begins to droop at the end, it's because I'm exhausted. **

** Anyway, if you like this I've got two other TT stories up, although I've sort of lost inspiration since no one reviewed for them :( **

** Also, I have ideas for Jinx's past if anyone's interested, I'd be more than happy to write a short one-shot of her talking to KF about it, just a short hurt/comfort drabble. **

** I hope you enjoyed the story, please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Future Story

**A/N: Hello, readers. So I was pleasantly surprised at the reviews I received and a lot of people actually really liked the story, and asked for me to continue writing. I obviously won't start from this story and I'll create a new one, but I was thinking of creating sort of a new Titans team and doing about eleven chapters, same amount as a regular season of TT. **

**In any case, I wanted to make sure this would be welcomed because a project like this would take a lot of work. Last night, I took the time to sort of put together a team and I've listed the team, their powers and their character qualities down below. If you could check them out and decide if you like them and the idea for this spin-off, that would be appreciated very much. **

**Please leave a review about anything you'd like to see in this series or if you have any ideas for further character development. If you'd like, feel free to PM me your ideas, as well. I'm very excited for the potential this project holds and I hope that I will have some followers of the story when it comes around. It would mean so much to me to know that I have people who would enjoy to read this, so I would know that I'm not only writing for myself but for an audience.**

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading Love and Other Games and I'd like to specifically thank the people who left such kind words. It made my day reading what you had to say about my story.  
**

**Guest: Thank you, I'm glad to know that people like my writing!**

**MegaBatz: Thank you, it means a lot that my story prompted you to do something you normally don't!**

**Aquamarine6996: Thank you for reading my other stories, that was really sweet of you!  
**

** : Thanks, I tried to have a lot of fluff. Glad you liked it!  
**

**TheThoughtsofKarasu: Thank you!**

**HihihahaMUAHAHAHA: Thanks for the review!**

**TheEasilyAmusedOne: Those were little things I tried to make sure I included, so hearing that someone was able to pick up on that means a lot! Thanks for the review!**

**guest: Thank you! And I definitely plan on writing more Flinx, they're one of the most epic, however underrated, ships out there.**

**Zinnia99: I'm glad you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!**

**Nut-Meg: Wow! I wouldn't necessarily call myself a legendary writer! But ohmygosh your review means a lot, it was so kind and I woke up and read it and there were almost tears in my eyes! I've never been too confident in my writing but reading that made me feel really great about it. So thank you so much.**

**Pb3: You were my first review, so congratulations! And actually when I saw this I had already been slightly thinking about this new story and your review kind of really inspired me when I thought about it again. So, this new story is thanks to you, mostly! Thanks for reviewing, as always!**

* * *

Titans North (Central City):

**Jinx—Hannah Diggona **

Her skill set includes sorcery and hexes, manipulating the probability of bad luck, advanced gymnastic skills, master acrobat, enhanced agility and skilled hand-to-hand combat. She is the leader of Titans North. Her mother died in an explosion accidentally triggered by Jinx's own powers when she was ten years old. Her father took her brother and left, leaving her alone. She ran away from the orphanage she was sent to after she was beaten to "excavate the devils within her" two years later. Brother Blood found her when she was twelve and took her in, acting like a father figure. She formed the Hive-Five and lived with them for three years until she turned to the good side, helping the Titans defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. Robin sent her and her team back to Central City, where Cyborg helped them to build their own Tower. She is very sarcastic and does not tolerate laziness well. She can be impatient and obsessive when it comes to missions, and comes off similar to Robin at times. She is very ambitious and determined, as well as outspoken. She is often insecure about her leading skills for a team of heroes, considering she still doubts she was meant to be good at times due to the nature of her powers. Although she sometimes has a hard time reeling in her hexes when she gets upset, her team remains very understanding and helps her through the transition from evil to good. She and Kid Flash are romantically involved, and her and Argent are great friends. Although she loves her team like family, she and Hotspot butt heads often due to Hotspot's inability to take orders and unwillingness to power down, even indoors.

**Kid Flash—Wally West**

His skills include superspeed, enhanced strength, above-average endurance, supercharged brain activity, experienced hand-to-hand combatant, phasing, friction, tornado formation and shockwaves. His parents died when he was young, and he was taken in by Barry Allen (Flash) due to his incredible speed after he had an accident concerning chemical waste. Bart donned him Kid Flash, and he helped him to patrol Central City, until Justice League duties called and Kid Flash was left to run the city on his own. He met Jinx while watching Jump for the Titans, and immediately felt feelings for her. He eventually convinced her to switch sides and together they helped take out the Brotherhood of Evil. He invited Jinx back to Central City to live with him, and Robin decided they could use some extra help. He sent some heroes back with them to help, forming the Titans North. He is romantically involved with Jinx and often leaves roses for her throughout the tower. He gets along with everyone else in the team, even Hotspot who has a very bad temper. He is very cocky and energetic, and constantly cracks jokes. He often is the one to lighten the mood in the room and enjoys embarrassing Jinx in front of people. However, one of the few things that angers him is when someone insults his pride, his family or tries to hurt his team, especially Jinx. Otherwise, he is very good-humored. He is well known for his wit and laid-back, casual attitude given the fact that time is not a problem for him, often causing Jinx to be enraged with him.

**Herald—Mal Duncan **

His skills include skilled hand-to-hand combat, gifted trumpet player, portal generation, sonic blasts and enhanced strength. He has no recollection of his past and lived in limbo, living alone and playing music until Raven gave him his Titan Communicator. When he decided his solo career was up, Robin assigned him to the Titans North. He is a laid-back person and enjoys making music on his horn and other various instruments. He has the ability to pick up any instrument very quickly. He and Bumblebee have mutual feelings towards each other and can be heard video chatting late into the night.

**Jericho—Joseph Wilson**

He is mute and can only communicate by writing or entering the bodies of one of his teammates. He was orphaned at a young age and was raised by monks in Tibet **(A/N: For those who have any knowledge regarding the Teen Titans comics, don't worry, Jericho's true parentage will be revealed)**, where he was taught to control his powers of mind-control, body possession, soul transformation, memory seeing, and knowledge seeing. He is musically gifted and he and Herald often perform songs together for the rest of the team. He is an innocent, caring and kind-hearted pacifist who doesn't particularly enjoy fighting and violence. However, when a crisis is at hand, Jericho will fight with surprising skill. He has a secret crush on Raven and admires her telekinetic powers.

**Argent—Amy**** Silvs**

Her skills include red plasma-energy manipulation flight at superhuman speeds, and resistance to sudden change in air pressure and altitude. She is half alien and was created to help the aliens defeat the human population so that they could take over Earth for themselves. When her mother is killed in front of her as punishment for disobeying, she rebels completely and destroys the remainder of the aliens, throwing them through a black hole. She settles in New Zealand, where she uses her powers of bending metal to help the people in her village. When Starfire warns her of the Brotherhood, she is glad to know there are other aliens on the Earth. She is then taken and frozen by General Immortus. After helping to defeat the Brotherhood, she has no where to go since her home in New Zealand was destroyed by General Immortus. Argent is quiet, calm, honorable, and very collected. She is mostly to herself and can be a little sarcastic. Jinx offers her a position in the newly founded Titans North and she accepts, graciously. She and Jinx can often be found teasing the boys on their team and doing activities together, excluding the boys. Her and Jinx are very good friends, as are her and Hot Spot.

**Hotspot—Brahim Dehbi**

His skills include flight, enhanced agility and jumps/leaps, temperature control, pyrokinesis, heat transformation, heat vision and superhuman durability and endurance. He was born in Morocco and raised there, with his mother and three brothers. In his small village, he was shunned for the powers he had, so he left when he was thirteen. He took on fighting crime in the largest city in Morocco, until Madam Rouge attacked, taking him to the Brotherhood base in Paris to be frozen. Once he was unfrozen, he decided that sometimes it was better to have friends around and was quick to accept the invitation to join Titans North. He is very quick-tempered and dislikes receiving orders from others, causing him and Jinx to argue often. He is very sarcastic and blunt. He and Jinx are friends when not in battle, as are he and the other Titans. However, he cares slightly more for Argent than he'd like to let on.

* * *

**A/N: Please review what you think! I hope to get ten, but hey, beggars can't be choosers! Anyway, please leave any ideas or cc in your reviews. Tell me what you like, tell me what could be fixed, leave something you'd like to see, etc. **

**I hope to begin writing soon!**

**-Al**


End file.
